Wolf Tooth Island
Wolf Tooth Island '''is a very peculiar area located in Third Universe. It is hidden away behind a light barrier, and was noted to technically "not exist", alongside the other mysterious areas known as "unknown temple" and "city of dreams". An expedition of Mages' Guild that went to discover the area was trapped within, causing the even otherwise secluded area to be avoided by outsiders. It is originally an observatory of the masters of Crimson Spiral. Inhabitants There is no human population. The island is only populated by wolves and wolf spirits. History Wolf Tooth Island was an observatory of the masters of Crimson Spiral. It couldn't be found on any traditional map, existing beyond a veil of sorts. As some adventurers discovered it, the rumors grew and reached the ear of one nobleman that would change the landscape. During the Purged Decades, a nobleman by the name of Prince Geralinus became obsessed with the concept of immortality. He found the island after hearing about it from one of his servants and entered its above-ground ruins. He found out that the area had a lot of spirits, making it an excellent ground for his experiments. The Prince then immensed himself in the energy of spirits every day and every night, sustaining himself with the power and reaching the potential of living longer, becoming a spirit lord. He would be called by the spirits as '''The Prince of Tears for the pain he withstood by attempting to gain immortality. One day, Mages' Guild had their expedition reach Wolf Tooth Island. The area was unstable with all the power of the area focused on empowering The Prince. The arrival of the intruders disturbed the balance and set a chain reaction that focused on the energies erupting from The Prince in a single moment. The resulting blast sunk the entirety of the ruin complex under the surface. When the smoke had cleared, the spirits were upset and wanted things to go back to the way the were. They trapped the expedition inside and forced them to serve Prince Geralinus. However, the expedition quickly vented their anger to defeat Geralinus through numbers, leaving him barely alive. Geralinus was shackled and left imprisoned. Expedition's leader Lutir then became the leader of the island, but had to serve the spirits. Later, the wolf-man Rolfen arrived to the island. He wished to give Geralinus a second chance on life, and stealthily freed him. They would then spar in the shadows and he was taught the special techniques that Rolfen knew. Geralinus himself vanished into the shadows and avoided the expedition members. Lutir would then realize that Geralinus had become free, but kept the information to himself. He wanted nothing more than power himself, and sought him out to ask if he would train him. Geralinus accepted. Lutir gradually learned the arts of wolf-men. Together, they manifested the supernatural ability to link to other organisms and become the true masters of the island. It is known that the demon Qau met and recruited Devos the Ritualist here. Khalmotep had had her assistant observe the area for some time, disguised as one of the members who had died in the explosion. She had also somehow been able to convey the task of going to the ruins to Samael, who remembered the task even though his memories otherwise were gone. Liberation Samael the summoner proceeded to enter Wolf Tooth Island alongside Arcagus from Mages' Guild. Arcagus had intel on the expedition and knew that they would face Granato. Arcagus studied the runes of the ruins while Samael went on to face Lutir. Lutir fell, but not before Geralinus had revealed himself. Even Geralinus was unprepared when his strongest attacks and tactics were tied against the young prodigy. Samael's last move to prevent a lethal attack was to subconsciously activate Link of Destiny, summoning Revyl to stop the blow from reaching him. Geralinus was astounded and resigned, thus dying. The rest of the surviving members of the expedition left Wolf Tooth Island afterwards. Lutir would later join Samael here. The Clocksmith was also seen to have been there.